


【天陸】膝枕是個好東西，只是會腳麻

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 天驀地想起曾在路上偶遇的街貓，蹭著自己小腿發出饜足呼嚕聲的模樣簡直和自家弟弟如出一徹——當然，一定是陸更加可愛就是了。
Relationships: Kujou Ten & Nanase Riku
Kudos: 1





	【天陸】膝枕是個好東西，只是會腳麻

*幼年雙子親情向，有私設七瀨夫婦  
*《日々の生活》系列

閒適的週末午後，七瀨兄弟倆並肩坐在沙發上，百無聊賴地對著電視以遙控器轉換各式頻道。潔白的窗簾飛揚，晚春的微風自開了條縫的窗戶偷偷潛入，空白的下午佐以舒心的和風，七瀨陸微瞇起雙眼，伸了個懶腰便往身旁那人的大腿倒去。

突如其來的舉動讓七瀨天微微一愕，不斷切換電視台的手指也停下了動作，「陸？」輕喚了聲側躺在沙發上的弟弟，「你不看電視了嗎？」

「不要，電視好無聊。」紅髮的男孩雙眼半開，噘著嘴埋怨道：「爸爸是壞蛋，明明說好今天要帶我們去動物園的⋯⋯」結果卻因為工作上的事情暫且取消了行程，突發狀況讓兄弟倆只能待在家裡閒來無事。

笑嘆了口氣，天揉了揉陸的額髮，「那也是沒辦法的啊，誰叫爸爸工作上臨時有事。」

嘴上雖是那麼說，但天其實也一直引頸期盼著這天的到來——前幾天晚上，他甚至還在睡前溜到陸的房間，兩人擠在狹小的床上面，拿著動物園的地圖一起計畫著遊園路線，並用五彩的蠟筆做上了各式標記。

「我知道⋯⋯我知道爸爸很忙，只是⋯⋯陸已經期待好久了。」陸小聲地說，貼心的他其實也不是無法體諒爸爸的辛苦，只是心裡難免有些失落，「陸想和天にぃ跟爸爸媽媽一起去看大象和長頸鹿⋯⋯」

弟弟失落的樣子讓天有些於心不忍，可不管怎麼想，年紀這麼小的兄弟倆也不可能自己去動物園。有些苦惱的天皺著眉頭思考了片刻，才對陸道出了提議：「這樣吧，等爸爸回來我們再問他下一次什麼時候有空，然後⋯⋯今天晚上我給陸多唸一本故事書！」力所能及又能夠讓陸開心的事大概就是這個了，天想。

「真的嗎？」翦水雙瞳閃爍著雀躍的光彩，陸的臉上再次有了笑容。

「真的。」天也笑了，「所以陸先起來吧，在沙發上躺著要是著涼就不好了。」

「誒？不要。」鼓起雙頰，陸的小手緊揪著天的褲管，頗有與之對抗的架勢，但說出口的話卻是撒嬌般軟糯字句，「只是躺一下下，一會兒就起來了，不會著涼的。」

「陸⋯⋯」

「回想起來，之前都只躺過媽媽和爸爸的，這還是第一次躺在天にぃ腿上呢。」朝自家兄長露齒一笑，「天にぃ的大腿躺起來也好舒服。」說著，他瞇起雙眼，一張小臉蹭了蹭天的大腿，發出了滿足的單音節。惹人愛憐的模樣讓天驀地想起曾在路上偶遇的街貓，蹭著自己小腿發出饜足呼嚕聲的模樣簡直和自家弟弟如出一徹——當然，一定是陸更加可愛就是了。

如此犯規的模樣，叫人怎麼狠心拒絕啊？

嘆了口氣、垂下肩膀，「那麼，真的只能一下下喔。」鬆開緊皺的眉頭，天無奈地笑著叮囑。

「知道了！」

得逞的陸翻過身，喜滋滋地衝著天甜甜一笑，接著才又回到原先側躺著的姿勢。嘴角微微勾起，天一手接續方才操控遙控器的動作，一手輕輕順著陸的髮絲。悠閒的空氣縈繞在兩人周身，午後的暖陽斜斜照進屋內，暖融融地，讓人感到有些恍惚。

掛鐘指針滴滴答答地不知走了多久，電視頻道最終停在了正播放著動畫的電影台。舒爽的微風讓天忍不住打了個哈欠，揉了揉險些闔上的雙眼，意識到時間流逝的他回過神來，心中暗叫了聲不好，正打算叫不知從何時開始就沒再嘰嘰呱呱地同自己講話的陸坐起身，卻發現那孩子不知不覺間竟已經在自己的腿上沈沈睡去。

「陸，醒——」他本想說「醒醒，要睡的話去床上睡」的，可是看著陸安詳的睡顏（還笑著喃喃說出「天にぃ」、「長頸鹿」之類的夢囈），他又覺得自己也許不該做出擾人清夢的舉動。縮回本要碰觸陸肩膀的手，他改為小心翼翼地脫下外套，在不驚擾陸的前提下悄悄將它蓋在陸的肚子上。

雖然天氣已經有些暖和了，但還是不能夠大意。穿著短袖的天如是想著，在為陸嚴實地蓋好外套後差點打了個噴嚏，可他很快便忍下了。看著陸有些不安分地扭動了下身子、雙手不自覺地拉了下身上的外套，沒幾秒又回到一臉幸福的睡臉，他忍不住為沒有驚醒陸和讓陸著涼感到慶幸。

被陸長時間躺著令他的腳有點失去知覺，他可以想像再過不久彷彿有萬千螞蟻在腿上攀爬的麻癢感就會席捲而來，光是這樣就讓他感到頭皮發麻，可當他輕輕撥開陸頰邊的髮絲、看著陸恬靜的側顏，瞬間又覺得無所謂了。

按下遙控器的開關，室內登時復歸寧靜。聽著陸安穩的吐息聲，天也漸漸感到睏了——昨晚他和陸在為他們的動物園遊園計畫做最後的確認，兩人聊得忘我，連一向克制的天也沒注意到早已超過了平時的睡覺時間，等到媽媽發現並狠狠叨念了頓後兩人才竄回自己的被窩裡，也因此他們倆都有些睡眠不足。

不如就這樣小睡一會兒吧。朦朧之中，天如是暗忖。雖然沒能去成動物園，不過就這樣享受只有他和陸、什麼都不用做的悠閒午後，那好像也不錯。

輕撫著陸的背脊，天闔上雙眼，在只有兩人的客廳緩緩睡去。

*

天是在鑰匙轉動門鎖的聲音中醒來的。

揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，挺起本來陷在沙發裡的身子，他打了個哈欠，花了幾秒鐘才回過神來——陸還睡在自己的腿上，看起來沒有被玄關的聲音以及自己的動作吵醒，好險。

就在天這麼想的時候，音量不小的呼喊聲便從玄關處傳來——

「孩子們，爸爸媽媽回來囉！」

大概是還在脫鞋子的母親人未到聲先到。天全身一凜，下意識地一手朝陸的耳朵摀去。

「抱歉，今天把你們兩個放在家裡。不過事情處理完了，爸爸跟媽媽明天就可以帶你們——」

「噓——」

提著甜點、一臉歉意的母親在走向客廳的途中一個勁兒地說著，有些疲憊但臉上還是掛著微笑的父親跟在身後。天繃緊身子，對著還沒意會到的母親使勁地比著噤聲的手勢，可等到滿臉困惑的母親啊了一聲反應過來，陸已經緩緩撐起身子，揉著仍半闔的雙眼，頭一點一點地，看起來還沒很清醒的樣子。打了個呵欠，陸望向順著自己的動作落至地上的外套，愣了幾秒，頓時睜大雙眸，「唔，天にぃ？我、我剛才是睡著了嗎？」還沒得到回應，又看到天的褲管上有塊深色的水痕，他倒抽了口氣，「我在天にぃ的腿上睡到流口水了？還、還在天にぃ腿上躺了那麼久？」驚慌地抽了幾張衛生紙擦拭天褲子上的口水痕跡，陸看上去愧疚得像是要哭出來似地，「對、對不起，天にぃ的腳一定很麻、很不舒服吧？」

「腳麻是一定的吧？」笑著嘆了口氣，女子將甜點放在桌子上，一面拆開包裝盒，「你們也真是的，怎麼在客廳睡著了呢？下次記得回房間睡，知道嗎？」

「唔⋯⋯」陸低著頭，悶悶地應了聲。

「沒關係的，陸。」天拍了拍陸的頭，「是我沒有叫醒你，不小心一起睡著了。」

「可是⋯⋯」

弟弟愧疚的神情讓天下定決心，咬緊了牙，他極力忽視自雙腿傳來的、那折磨人的麻癢感，勾起微笑，直起身來，「而且你看，我的腳並不——」

話還沒說完，故作輕鬆的他便雙腳一軟，一個趔趄，跌坐在地上。

嘶——看來比想像中的還要麻啊，腿。

在陸與父母著急的呼喚聲中，抱著麻痺的雙腿，天忍不住想，如果還要給陸膝枕的話，自己也許該去嘗試看看打坐。

*

「陸，你在做什麼呢？」望著腿上放著枕頭，在沙發上正襟危坐的陸，天提出了疑問。

「喔，這個啊？」聞言，陸開心地拍了拍腿上的枕頭，「我在練習膝枕！」

「練習膝枕？」

「嗯！」大幅度地點了點頭，陸一臉得意地接著說：「從現在開始練習，下次換我給天にぃ膝枕的話，就不會很容易腿麻、天にぃ就可以躺很久了！」

「這樣啊。」忍俊不禁，對興致高昂的弟弟說了聲加油，天小跑步跑向母親，拽了拽她的衣服下襬，要母親偷偷拍下弟弟這般可愛的舉動。

七瀨媽媽笑著應允，拿起相機，蹲下身，趁著兄弟倆都沒注意悄悄按下快門。

照片裡，櫻色頭髮的孩子正對著沙發上的紅髮孩子露出寵溺的笑容。

End


End file.
